One example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-6125 [H04 5/91, GO1C 21/00, G08G 1/137, H04N 5/225, H04N 5/765] (Document 1) laid-open on Jan. 6, 2005. In a still-image processing apparatus of Document 1, a user arranges digital photographs on a map and registers position information for the photographs to thereby perform a slide show with the photograph data disposed in order based on the position information.
Moreover, another example of this kind of related art is disclosed on an Internet site (http://www.microsoft.com/japan/mactopia/column/234.mspx (Experience report of Apple's Eye No. 234-iLife '09×Tips (first part), Strengthen a bond with your family and friend—iPhoto '09 is great as I expected!)) (Document 2). In software of Document 2, only registering positions on a map as photographing locations of photographs allows a slide show by the registered photograph location.
However, in the still-image processing apparatus disclosed in Document 1 and the software disclosed in Document 2, since the photographs arranged on the map are displayed in the slide show based on the positions associated with the photographs, and at this time, only the photographs are sequentially reproduced, where the relevant photograph was taken may not be recalled. Particularly, when the photograph is taken without any background or when the background is too small, it is difficult to recall it.
Therefore, certain example embodiments provide a novel storage medium storing an information processing program, information processing apparatus, and information processing method.
Moreover, certain example embodiments provide a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method, capable of easily reminding a user of where image data was acquired at the time of reproduction of a slide show.
Certain example embodiments employ the following features in order to solve the above-described problems. It should be noted that reference numerals and the supplements inside the parentheses show one example of a corresponding relationship with the embodiments described later for easy understanding of the embodiments, and do not limit the present invention.
A first aspect of certain example embodiments is a storage medium storing an information processing program of an information processing apparatus having a display means, an operation means, and a storage means storing a plurality of pieces of landmark information and position information of the respective plurality of pieces of landmark information. The information processing program causes a computer of the information processing apparatus to function as an image data taking-in means for taking in image data in accordance with an operation of the operation means, a position information setting means for setting position information of the image data taken in by the image data taking-in means, a landmark information selecting means for selecting the landmark information relating to the relevant image data based on the position information of the image data and the position information of the respective pieces of landmark information, and a display control means for sequentially displaying the image data and the landmark information selected by the landmark information selecting means in a predetermined order on the display means.
In the first aspect, the information processing apparatus (10) has the display means (16, 18), the operation means (20a to 20k, 22), and the storage means (28, 52, 56) for storing the plurality of pieces of landmark information and the position information of the respective plurality of pieces of landmark information. The information processing program causes the computer of this information processing apparatus to function as the image data taking-in means (50, S107, S143), the position information setting means (50, S121, S151), the landmark information selecting means (50, S241, S243, S247, S269, S271), and the display control means (50, S281).
The image data taking-means takes in the image data in accordance with the operation of the operation means. The position information setting means sets the position information of the image data taken in by the image data taking-in means. The landmark information selecting means selects the landmark information relating to the relevant image data, based on the position information of the image data and the position information of the respective pieces of landmark information. The display control means sequentially displays the image data and the landmark information selected by the landmark information selecting means in the predetermined order on the display means.
According to the first aspect, since the landmark information relating to the image data is selected based on the position information, and the image data and the selected landmark information are sequentially displayed, the landmark information relating to the image data can be easily grasped. Accordingly, where the image data was acquired can be easily recalled.
A second aspect of certain example embodiments depends from the first aspect, wherein the landmark information selecting means selects the relevant landmark information when a first position indicated by the position information of the image data and a second position indicated by the position information of the landmark information are within a predetermined range.
In the second aspect, the landmark information selecting means selects the relevant landmark information when the first position indicated by the position information of the image data and the second position indicated by the position information of the landmark information are within a predetermined range. For example, the landmark information of a landmark within the predetermined range of the first position indicated by the position information of the image data is selected.
According to the second aspect, since the landmark information of the landmark within the predetermined range of the position indicated by the position information of the image data is selected, the landmark can be easily selected.
A third aspect of certain example embodiments depends from the second aspect, wherein the landmark information selecting means selects the landmark information having the position information in which a distance between the first position and the second position is the shortest.
In the third aspect, the landmark information selecting means selects, for example, the landmark information having the position information in which the distance between the first position and the second position is the shortest. That is, the landmark information of the closest landmark to the first position indicated by the position information of the image data is selected.
According to the third aspect, since when there are a plurality of landmarks within the predetermined range of the position indicated by the position information of the image data, the landmark information of the landmark whose distance from the position is the shortest is selected, one landmark can be associated corresponding to the image data. Moreover, the landmark existing closest to the image data can be grasped.
A fourth aspect of certain example embodiments depends from any one of the first to third aspects, wherein the display control means displays an image corresponding to the image data after displaying the landmark information.
In the fourth aspect, the display control means displays the image corresponding to the image data after displaying the landmark information, for example, an image indicating the landmark.
According to the fourth aspect, since the image corresponding to the image data is displayed after the landmark information is displayed, a place where the relevant image was acquired can be easily recalled.
A fifth aspect of certain example embodiments depends from the fourth aspect, wherein when it has already been determined that a first position indicated by position information of another image data and a second position indicated by the position information of the landmark information are within a predetermined range, the display control means displays the image corresponding to the image data after displaying the relevant landmark information.
In the fifth aspect, when the landmark selected based on the position information of the taken-in image data has already been selected based on the position information of the other image data, the display control means displays the image corresponding to the taken-in image data after displaying the landmark information of the landmark.
According to the fifth aspect, since when the landmark already selected based on the position information of the other image data is selected, the image corresponding to the taken-in image data is displayed after the landmark information of the landmark is displayed, the landmark and all the image data existing in the vicinity thereof can be grasped in a short time.
A sixth aspect of certain example embodiments depends from the fourth aspect, wherein when it has already been determined that a first position indicated by position information of another image data and a second position indicated by the position information of the landmark information are within a predetermined range, the display control means displays the image corresponding to the image data after displaying an image corresponding to the relevant another image data.
In the sixth aspect, when the landmark selected based on the position information of the taken-in image data has already been selected based on the position information of the other image data, the display control means displays the image corresponding to the taken-in image data after displaying the image corresponding to the other image data.
According to the sixth aspect, similar to the fifth aspect, the landmark and all the image data existing in the vicinity thereof can be grasped in a short time.
A seventh aspect of certain example embodiments depends from the first aspect, wherein the landmark information selecting means includes a first selection means for selecting the relevant landmark information when a first position indicated by the position information of the image data and a second position indicated by the position information of the landmark information are within a predetermined range, and a second selection means for selecting the relevant landmark information when the first position indicated by the position information of the image data and the second position indicated by the position information of the landmark information are out of the predetermined range, and the display control means displays the landmark information selected by the first selection means before the image data, and the landmark information selected by the second selection means after the image data.
In the seventh aspect, the landmark information selecting means includes the first selection means (50, S241, S243), and the second selection means (50, S241, S269, S271). The first selection means selects the relevant landmark information when the first position indicated by the position information of the image data and the second position indicated by the position information of the landmark information are within the predetermined range (“YES” in S241), that is, when the distance between the first position and the second position is equal to or less than a length of a radius defining the predetermined range. The second selection means selects the relevant landmark information when the first position indicated by the position information of the image data and the second position indicated by the position information of the landmark information are out of the predetermined range (“NO” in S241), that is, when the distance between the first position and the second position exceeds the length of the above-described radius. The display control means displays the landmark information selected by the first selection means before the image data, and the landmark information selected by the second selection means after the image data.
According to the seventh aspect, since the landmark information is reproduced before or after the image data depending on whether or not the position with respect to the image data is within the predetermined range, the landmark existing near this image data and the landmark existing far from this image data can be distinguished to be grasped.
An eighth aspect of certain example embodiments depends from the first aspect, wherein the computer is further caused to function as a visit setting means for setting whether or not each landmark was visited in accordance with an operation of the operation means, and the landmark information selecting means selects the landmark information of the landmark with the visit to the relevant landmark set by the visit setting means.
In the eighth aspect, the information processing program further causes the computer to function as the visit setting means (50, S181, S185, S187, S189). The landmark information selecting means selects the landmark information of the landmark with the visit to the relevant landmark set by the visit setting means (S269, S271).
According to the eighth aspect, since the landmark with the visit to the relevant landmark set is reproduced, the image can be displayed while reflecting an actual behavior of the user.
A ninth aspect of certain example embodiments depends from the first aspect, wherein the computer is further caused to function as a time-and-date information setting means for setting time and date information for the image data taken in by the image data taking-in means, and the display control means displays an image corresponding to the image data and the landmark information in an order following the time and date information.
In the ninth aspect, the information processing program causes the computer to function as the time-and-date information setting means (50, S109, S145). The time-and-date information setting means sets the time and date information for the image data taken in by the image data taking-in means. The display control means displays the image corresponding to the image data and the landmark information in the order following the time and date information. For example, the image corresponding to the image data and the selected landmark information are displayed in order of older time and date or newer time and date.
According to the ninth aspect, since the image corresponding to the image data and the selected landmark information are displayed in accordance with the time and date information, the images can be displayed in chronological order.
A tenth aspect of certain example embodiments depends from the first aspect, wherein the computer is further caused to function as a map display control means for causing the display means to display a map, and the position information setting means sets a position on the map instructed in accordance with an operation of the operation means, as the position information of the image data.
In the tenth aspect, the information processing program further causes the computer to function as the map display control means (50, S113, S117, S147). Accordingly, the position information setting means sets the position on the map instructed in accordance with the operation of the operation means as the position information of the image data.
According to the tenth aspect, since the position on the displayed map is simply instructed, the position information can be set easily.
An eleventh aspect of certain example embodiments depends from the first aspect, wherein the information processing apparatus further includes an imaging means, and the image data taking-in means takes in image data imaged by the imaging means.
In the eleventh aspect, the information processing apparatus further includes the imaging means (32, 34, 50, S99). Accordingly, the image data taking-in means takes in the image data imaged by the imaging means (S107).
According to the eleventh aspect, the position information can be set in association with the image data of the photographed image, which enables the photographing place to be set.
A twelfth aspect of certain example embodiments depends from the first aspect, wherein the computer is further caused to function as a creation means for creating a letter, graphic, or symbol in accordance with an operation of the operation means, and the image data taking-in means takes in image data of the letter, graphic or symbol created by the creation means.
In the twelfth aspect, the information processing program causes the computer to function as the creation means (22, 50, S133, S135). This creation means creates the letter, graphic or symbol in accordance with the operation of the operation means. For example, a handwritten note of the letter, graphic, or symbol or the like is created by the operation of the user. Accordingly, the image data taking-in means takes in the image data of the letter, graphic or symbol, that is, the handwritten note created by the creation means (S143).
According to the twelfth aspect, the handwritten note created by the operation of the user can be taken in as the image data and the position information can be set, which enables a place where the handwritten note was created to be set.
A thirteenth aspect of certain example embodiments is an information processing apparatus having a display means, an operation means, and a storage means storing a plurality of pieces of landmark information and position information of the respective plurality of pieces of landmark information, the information processing apparatus including an image data taking-in means for taking in image data in accordance with an operation of the operation means, a position information setting means for setting position information of the image data taken in by the image data taking-in means, a landmark information selecting means for selecting the landmark information relating to the relevant image data based on the position information of the image data and the position information of the respective pieces of landmark information, and a display control means for sequentially displaying the image data and the landmark information selected by the landmark information selecting means in a predetermined order on the display means.
In the thirteenth aspect, similar to the first aspect, where the image data was acquired can be easily recalled.
A fourteenth aspect of certain example embodiments is an information processing method of an information processing apparatus having a display means, an operation means, and a storage means storing a plurality of pieces of landmark information and position information of the respective plurality of pieces of landmark information, the method including the steps of: (a) taking in image data in accordance with an operation of the operation means, (b) setting position information of the image data taken in by the step (a), (c) selecting the landmark information relating to the relevant image data based on the position information of the image data and the position information of the respective pieces of landmark information, and (d) sequentially displaying the image data and the landmark information selected by the step (c) in a predetermined order on the display means.
In the fourteenth aspect, similar to the first aspect, where the image data was acquired can be easily recalled.
The above described objects and other objects, features, and advantages of certain example embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.